lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Eönwë
Eönwë (Quenya; IPA: ) was a Maia serving Manwë as his herald and banner-bearer, and Chief of the Maiar along with Ilmarë. Biography Eönwë was referred to as the "greatest of arms in Arda," meaning that he was the best with weapons, but as one of the Maiar he was not necessarily the most powerful in might.The Silmarillion,'' Valaquenta,'' "Of the Maiar" When the appeal of Eärendil reached the shores of Aman, it was Eönwë who first greeted him outside of Tirion praising his arrival and accomplishments. When Manwë decided to heed the appeal, Eönwë was sent to Middle-earth to fight the War of Wrath, leading the Host of the Valar. When Morgoth the Black Foe was defeated, Eönwë took the two remaining Silmarils and held them for safekeeping. The two remaining Sons of Fëanor took them and fled, yet Eönwë did not let them be slain hoping they would see the folly of their ways.The Silmarillion,'' Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXIV: "Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath" After the War of Wrath, Sauron emerged from hiding and approached Eönwë seeking forgiveness but Eönwë did not have the authority to pardon him alone, and told him he would have to return to the Valar to receive judgment but he fled from him instead.''The Silmarillion, Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age Eönwë also possessed great wisdom and taught the remaining Edain many things, enriching them with great knowledge before the raising of Númenor.The Silmarillion, Akallabêth (The Downfall of Númenor) Etymology Earlier names Although the name Eönwë does not have any particular meaning in either Quenya or Sindarin, his earlier name Fionwë '''translates to "Son", from ''fion'The History of Middle-earth, Vol. I: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, Appendix: Names in the Lost Tales – Part I'' and the suffix ''-wë'',The History of Middle-earth, Vol. X: Morgoth's Ring, "Myths Transformed"an old word for "person", deriving from the stem from EWE.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. XII: The Peoples of Middle-earth, XI: "The Shibboleth of Fëanor", Notes This possibly alludes to his previous conception as the son of Manwë. His other name, Úrion, means "He of the Sun", from ur ("the Sun"), uru ("fire") or urin ("blazing"), and the masculine suffix ''-ion''.Parma Eldalamberon, Words, Phrases and Passages in Various Tongues in The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien Other versions of the legendarium In earlier conceptions of the legendarium, Eönwë, then called Fionwë Úrion, was envisioned as the son of Manwë and brother of Erinti, renamed'' Ilmarë, Varda's handmaiden.''The History of Middle-earth, Vol. I: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, II: "The Music of the Ainur" In some versions, Fionwë, later named Eönwë, is the one who will kill Morgoth for his love for Urwendi (later named Arien).The History of Middle-earth, Vol. I: The Book of Lost Tales Part One IX: "The Hiding of Valinor" Translations References ca:Eönwë de:Eonwe es:Eönwë fr:Eönwë it:Eönwë pl:Eönwë ru:Эонвэ sk:Eönwë Category:Quenya words Category:Maiar Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth